Glass Mirror's Reflection
by kurama'svixen
Summary: The simple mirror in my room. Beyond that glass exsists another world that I could never have imagined. It contained my other self. As weird as it may sound I came to fall in love with my reflection. Len/Rin Alternate Reality of sorts
1. Chapter 1

Glass Mirror's Reflection:

Everyday I'd look into the mirror...?

Everyday I'd look into the mirror...?

It never occured to me that something was different...?

It never occured to me that something was different...?

That was until I hit puberty at age 12...?

That was until I hit puberty at age 12...?

Than everything changed for me...?

Than everything changed for me...?

And what I thought was just a reflection...?

And what I thought was just a reflection...?

In that mirror become another world...?

In that mirror become another world...?

REFLECTION

///////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI/////////////////////////////////////////////////

For the last 8 years I looked in a mirror that sat in a corner of my room. I had always wondered why it never reflected what I saw. My parents saw things normally but for me my light pink room became a light blue in the mirror. My reflection never moved with me but at least it looked like me. My reflection was my closest friend.

/////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI/////////////////////////////////////////////////

The last 8 years I've had a mirror I looked into that faced my door. When I asked my parents what they saw they described my room. I never saw my room. I saw a pink girlish room that was opposite my blue room. My reflection was there but it never followed me like other mirrors did. It didn't matter to me though. For me that reflection in the mirror was my closest friend.

/////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI//////////////////////////////////////////////////

When I became older and carelessly changed in front of my mirror I saw "him." We weren't the same gender but we still looked the same. He was a boy and I was a girl. The difference was obvious and yet it didn't matter to us. Even though we were seperated by a piece of glass we were still one person. One person in two places, in two worlds, living two different lives, with two souls, that joined in one heart. He was my other half.

////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I had always been self concious especially around my mirror reflection. It normally changed behind a dressing screen. For the first time "she" forgot and we caught eachothers eyes. She was a girl and I was a boy. The difference between us was great but it didn't matter to us. Our embarrassment was lightened because we found our reasons for the differences in our reflections. Two seprate poeple, in two seprate times, leading two seprate lives, behind the same piece of glass in the mirror. She was my other half.

//////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI///////////////////////////////////////////////////

.That mirror became my most valued and treasured secret. Ever day after that I tried to find a way to communicate with him. I wrote secreat messages to him. I always wished to hear his voice from beyond the glass. Wanted to be able to hold in my arms. Wanted to live my life with him without being confined to a small rectangle that trapped us. I spent countless days trying to hear his voice and trying to get my voice to him. He was my lost voice.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI//////////////////////////////////////////////

This mirror was special and I guarded it with my life. It was too important to me. She was the first to try to communicate with me. She wrote me messages daily and stored them away in her room. I did the same with her and kept the messages hidden as well. She spent less time and tried to find a way to talk to me. I wanted to hear her voice as well. I wanted to have human contact with her. I was trapped behind this glass and kept from being by her side. She was my lost voice.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI/////////////////////////////////////////////////

I felt like crying. I spent so many days on speaking to someone who couldn't hear me. I heard this sad song on the radio one day. I clossed my eyes as I cried and I sang along with it. The next day he looked at me with an excited face as he held up his message. "Your voice reached me." My heart soared. I was able get my voice to him afterall. I was so glad that I hugged my mirror as I cried. He was my song.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI/////////////////////////////////////////////////

I was worried about. It had been days since we had wrote to eachother. I knew she was healthy but I was worried about her heart. She curled up on her bed and faced away from me. I rested my back next to my mirror afraid that I would never be able to write to her again. Afraid that smile was gone forever. I knew she was crying by herself and that I couldn't even use my voice to comfort her. That's when I heard it. The most lovely sound ever. Her voice I realised. It was able to reach me. She was my song.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI///////////////////////////////////////////////

We sang songs together after that. The first time I heard his voice my mind went blank. It was such a lovely sound. Singing with him always warmed my heart. We were one step closer to being one again. I would be satisfied with that for a while. Our 16 birthday came around and I was excited. My parents wondered why I would want to spend my birthday in my room but it was the only place I wanted to be. I brought my birthday cake upstairs and so did he. I used my fingers to count down to three and we blew out our candles together. He was my only wish.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI///////////////////////////////////////////////

We shared our voices with one another. We wrote lyrics together and sang together. I was glad her smile was back. She wrote to me "I want to celebrate our birthday togeher." I was happy she wanted to spend it with me. When the day came we brought our cakes to out room. My parents told me to spend it with my friends and go out. I wanted to be with her tonight and promised to spend the day out after instead. She counted down to three and we blew our candles. We each made a wish and she refused to tell me hers. I did the same. She was my only wish.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI//////////////////////////////////////////////////

A month or so after our birthdays something strange happened. When I looked into the mirror I saw him but he was with someone else. She sat on his bed and talked with him in a way that I couldn't. She was so pretty. Long green hair up in two cute pigtails. I felt my heart sting a little. I didn't understand what bothered me more. Was it that she ws there and I was here? Or was it that look of love in her eyes. I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to leave before he saw me. I left and that's when I meet him. The man that was the color of the sky. I couldn't tell him about my reflection. That he, who was my reflection, was my sorrow.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI///////////////////////////////////////////////

I meet a girl the color of grass. She was kind and pretty. I don't know why but I brought her home with me. Not even thinking that my reflection could see us. We sat and talked together in a way I couldn't do with my reflection. In the back of my mind I was bothered. The person I wanted to sit and talk to with the most wasn't the green girl. I wanted to sit with my reflection. I wanted to talk to her. I felt my heart breaking. I didn't try to replace her it just happaned that my loyalties had wavered. Once the green girl left I looked diligantly in the mirror for my reflection. My heart still hurt. I couldn't tell the green girl about my reflection. That she, who was my reflection, was my sorrow.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI///////////////////////////////////////////////////

My mirror reflection talked to me like normal and neither of us mentioned the girl in green. Only a couple of weeks after that green girl was in his room I brought the boy of blue home with me. He talked to me and tried to ease my heart that was still wounded by my reflection. I didn't know he witnessed me being hugged tenderly by the blue sky boy. Even though the blue tried to help me he wasn't the one who could heal this pain. I thanked him for cheering me up and I looked at my mirror. My reflection would never know how my heart longed for him to comfort me. He'd never know that he was my heart.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I saw her with the sky blue boy. I saw him look at her tenderly with love in his eyes. I saw him hug her and my heart shattered. I collapsed next to the mirror away from her eyes. The pain I felt was immense. I called the girl of green and she tried to comfort me. It was useless. My reflection is the only one who could cure this pain. I appreciated the green girl for trying and told her that'd I'd be fine. I wasn't at the moment but I didn't want to worry her since it was nothing she could fix. My reflection would never know just how much I wanted her to tell me my eyes were lying. She'd never know that she was my heart.

//////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I stopped communicating with him. My voice hadn't been used since I stopped singing with him. My parents worried over me but I could only muster a smile. My voice was for him and him alone. I glanced ever now and again in the mirror to make sure he was alright. I never saw the green girl with him. We spent our days alone in our rooms never writting or singing. I thought I'd break if I went one more day without him and his voice. Even though I was crying I sang a song proclaiming my love for him. My voice wavered and was cracked from disuse but I never sang a song so hard in my life. I sang from the bottom of my heart. He was my everything.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I felt numb and alone. We both stopped singing and writting. My family grew more worried as the days went by. I lost all track of time and felt that my life ended with her on the day she found him. I spent my days looking from the mirror to the ground. I hadn't seen the blue boy since that day. I missed that lovely voice singing to me. I missed singing with her. I heard a weak but lovely sound. The sound of a broken heart. Cracked and tiny but still the loveliest sound I'd ever heard. The song she sang was one I never heard but the lyrics were so gentle and caring. She sang a song of love and it was for me. My heart soared as I cried. She was my everything.

///////////////////////////////////////////////RIN no KAGAMI///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I finished my song but I couldn't see him anymore. My tears flowed down my face in a river. He hadn't accepted my feelings after all. I was so small and fragile at that moment. My ears picked up a voice in the distance. Even though he only heard it once he sang my song. I looked at his tear streaked face wide eyed. His forehead was against the mirror along with both hands. Singing with all his might to get his voice across to me. My heart raced as my flew over to the mirror as I joined him. Even with the glass seperating us we sang together. In that moment we were one voice, one mind, one body, and one heart.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////LEN no KAGAMI////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She responded to me with all her might. We sang together once again. A song that showed we'd never seperate again. My ears strained to keep her voice in them forever. My voice strained to keep reaching. My heart strained to be with hers. The glass between us was nothing once we over came the emotions pulling us apart. Her hands were there, her head against mine, and our voices harmonized together. My heart was beating wildly from the excitement. We weren't seperated anymore and I felt whole again. Completed. In that moment we were one voice, one mind, one body, and one heart.

I hope you liked it. It's been in my head for a couple months now. It was inspired by Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki sung by both Kagamines. I might post an epilogue if you tell me too. It would be M for mature because of adult situations. I'm not sure if I should post it or not. So if you review and tell me your opinions I'd be please. Also reviews in general about the story would make me happy. Anyway THANK YOU for reading!! ^ ^

DANG!! I forgot the disclaimer...  
DISCALIMER: I don't own vocaloids, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, the song Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki (even if I only mention them in the A/N at the end). I DO however own the plot, the original drawing (that I haven't finished just yet... ) and anything else in this story. ^ ^

P.S. I got 3 reviews telling me to post the epilogue so as promised i will be adding one either late this evening or sometime tomorrow. Also if you like the story as it was and don't want to read a lemon just don't read the second chapter. I wont be boosting the rating M I'll be leaving it as T. That chapter will get it's own personal rating. Once again thanks for reading!! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Glass Mirror's Reflection

LEN!!!?

RIN!!!?

My voice called for him...?

My voice called for her...?

No longer just a reflection...?

No longer just a reflection...?

Something so much more...?

Something so much more...?

That which will always fill me...?

That which will always fill me...?

You whom are my life and my lover...?

You whom are my life and my lover...?

For eternity...?

For eternity...?

GLASS MIRROR

WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON!!! Sexual situations/(mainly) masturbation WILL occur. It will not go beyond masturbation though because of the sheet of glass that's in their way. Sorry if this offends you. For those of you who like it. ENJOY!! XD

//////////////////////////////////////////BROKEN GLASS//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been a while since they had confessed their feelings to one another. They had long passed puberty and had already reached the phase of sexual exploration. It was hard for the shy lovers to learn about their bodies though. First they had their parents to worry about and once they got around that they worried about their connection through the mirror. It was too embarrassing for them to explore themselves when the other might see what they were doing.

Len was the first to feel the incredible need to touch and feel. It had started when, after the issue with green girl occurred, and he had his first wet dream about Rin. Since they weren't talking at the time she didn't notice what had happened. Now that he new the feeling of pleasure his body couldn't stop yearning for it. They chances he got touch and feel himself were too far in between.

Like Rin he would mainly the get the chance for release in the shower were no one could hear or see him. He explored himself thuroughly learning all the spots that made him experience the most pleasure. He would always imagine her and always wanted to feel her underneath him. He would often wonder if she ever felt the same way about him. Of course he neverhad the courage to tell her what he did or ask her if she had down the same.

Rin had to take a sexual education class in school after her 16th birthday. She knew what it was, knew that she wanted to have it one day, but never felt the urge to put what she had learned into practice. She had a dream about Len one night that was beyond all the others. She knew she loved she just didn't know that she was ready for a sexual relationship with him. In her dream it went far beyond a shirtless kissing scene. He'd touch her in places that she'd never been touched before.

These dreams sparked a new desire in her. She had a need that she had to fulfill. She needed to learn her bodies and what she needed to release herself from this burning feeling. It was rare for her to get alone time. When she did she began to explore all the spots that made her tingle with a sensation she couldn't describe. All throughout these experiences the images of Len doing passionate things to her cause overwhelming sensations.

Even though they had confessed their feelings many thoughts and sensations were left over. There were things they wanted to tell eachother but couldn't ask and were too embarrassed to ask. They got a satisfying pleasure by themselves but what they really wanted was was a pleasure that the other could give them. Neither knew how to start such a course of action especially with a giant sheet of glass between them. Rin gave Len an idea one day but he didn't know how to get her to follow his lead.

One afternoon Rin had been so excited that she had kissed the mirror between them as she ran out of the room happily. Len was surprised by the sudden act and stared at the kiss mark she left behind. They frequently touched the glass between them in an attempt to to feel like they were holding hands. He thought this would be a good next step for them. They had to make their relationship a little more physical or it may fall apart. Even with all their live each relationship needs a physical basis to survive.

The next time he say Rin he tried to start their new physical relation. He leaned towards the mirror and gave her cheek a kiss. She blushed and looked down at the floor. She placed her hand against the mirror in their version of holding hands. It was her way to show she appreciated the kiss that he had given her and that she wanted to try this new form of relationship. She had kissed him back before she went to bed so she could hide the blush on her face under the covers.

Shortly after they started kissing each other they learned to time it so they would be kissing at the same time. It caused both of them great embarrassment but it was something they would have to learn anyway. After a while Len added his tongue to the kisses. Even though it only left a wet spot on his mirror it succeeded in making Rin feel even hotter than she did. She closed her eyes tightly and followed his lead and began to try tongue kissing with him as well.

Once they had watched each other and responded their bodies began to feel the increasing need for more pleasure. Len looked at Rin's heavy lidded eyes and the flush on her face as she panted from arousal. He looked the same way to her as his shorts tightened uncomfortably. He did think either of them could last much longer with out going to the night step. That night they both had to relieve themselves in the shower.

The next night they got lucky and they had convinced their parents to leave the house for the weekend. This would be one of the very few chances they would have to further their relationship along. They both spent all day preparing themselves to take their relationship to the next level. They promised each other that this would be the night that they would become one. Well, as close to one as they could get with a mirror between them.

That night started out with the usual kisses and their faces flushed. Len made the first move as he backed away from the mirror a little bit. She watched him through the mirror feeling her face heat up as she watched him remove his shirt. She had seen him shirtless a couple times before and each time it caused her to flush and turn away. She forced herself not to look and took a deep breath as she took the sight in fully.

The way his lean muscles moved as he lowered his arms and tossed his shirt onto the other side of the room. He wasn't tan but he wasn't pale either. He was a nice milky color just like herself. She put her hands against the mirror in an attempt to run his chest in a loving manor. Len was quite pleased that she was satisfied with his body so far. He also wanted see and admire her body like she was doing for him. He motioned for her to follow without making feel forced.

Rin closed her and took a deep breath. She was turned on by Len and now by the thought that she would strip for him in front of him. She kept her eyes closed know that if she say him watching her that she would lose all nerve. The constant blush on her please Len in a way she would never know. She place her hands at the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her. She reveal two small, perky, mounds covered by a thin lacy bra. Len couldn't make himself stop looking at her. She was so beautiful and delicate that he was afraid he'd break her even though the glass was between them.

Rin snuck a peak at him through mostly lidded eyes and she could see how much she had turned him on. Just looking at him re-warmed her body and that familiar itch between her legs returned. She kept breathing and tried to regain her senses. If things kept up this way they would never get to go all the way before they reached completion. She tilted her head as she began to unbuckle the bra covering her chest from her soon to be lovers eyes. Len's eyes widened in surprise. This would be his first time seeing her breasts since they had developed from puberty.

He watched with anticipation as she lowered the fabric from her body. She had covered herself with her hands and that sight alone was exciting enough to have him double over from his throbbing erection. He forced him to clam down enough to sight upright as she forced her arms beside her so he could see breasts in full view. To Len what she lacked in size she surely made up for in perkiness. He chest looked ready to jump at him through the glass. Her nipples were upright and hard. He wished desperately the glass wasn't between them anymore.

She wanted to see Len. Even though she was embarrassed her need to see Len was greater. She forced her eyes open and look at him. He was turned on that she thought he'd burst any moment. He thighs twitched from the way he looked at her and from the way he tried to touch her. She moved her hands between her legs to try to suppress the feelings there. Len copied the motion she made. They were both on the edge of release and Len refused to let them stop there.

His shorts were wet, tight, and highly uncomfortable. He stood up in front of her and the mirror. He unbuttoned his pants as he strained against the zipper. He pulled it down and removed his pants and his boxers to reveal his leaking shaft. Rin stared in awe at the naked man in front of her. He bared all of himself to her and she was more than satisfied with what he had to offer her. She couldn't wait any longer. She stood up and offered herself to him as well.

The sight of Rin pulling her own little shorts down along with her wet panties made his mind blank. He was relying mainly on instinct now. His body began to move on it's own as his eyes observed and devoured all that his hands and mouth couldn't. He put a hand on his cock as he leaned forward until his dripping tip was pressed against the mirror. Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing or how lucky she was to have such a great man like Len.

She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts though because of her ovulation. Her eggs wants out and they wanted Len's seed. Her hand were in her folds as she rubbed her crotch. She leaned forward and her perky breasts rested again the cold glass, re-hardening her nipples from the sensation. They were gasping and moaning in pleasure but each could only hear the sounds of their own ragged breaths.

Len watched as best he could as Rin fingered herself with one hand and teases a nipple with the other. She was shaking and her thighs were rocking back and forth. Her juices covered her hand and thighs thoroughly. He knew that she was close from the erotic look on her face. He rubbed the head of penis, getting more lubrication, and picked up speed as he pumped himself with one hand. His other had to hold him up from the power of his thrusts again the mirror.

Soon they moved in a similar rhythm rocking back and forth again the glass between them. They glass began to fog from the stream created by their bodies and semen began to coat it graciously. Their passes increased to point they were slamming into the mirrors. Their voice reached a crescendo and they screamed in passion as they threw their bodies against the mirror. Soaking it and themselves in their liquids.

The mirror could no longer contain their feelings and the glass shattered between them. They wrapped each other in their arms as their feelings swirled around them. Their song played eternally and they could at last call each others names. The sound was like nothing they had ever heard before. The feelings of completion and love were thick in their voices. It was impossible to separate them now even in death

"LEN!!!" She cried out riding out the waves of passion as her body spasmed in her lovers warm arms.

"RIN!!!" He called as he twitched and relieved him self of all excess seed in her embrace.

They were so happy to finally be able to hold each other in the flesh. Bare bodies tangled in the loving embrace. Both looked forward to waking up in the arms of the people they held most dear. Even though they were surrounded by glass, sweat and semen they couldn't have asked for better surroundings. The bliss they felt was so strong that everything was just so right and perfect. They shared their first real kiss and happily drifted off into a peaceful slumber together. Vowing in their hearts to never let go of each other now that they had finally gotten ahold of what they wished for. They got the only person in the world who could complete them and fill the others heart to capacity. No longer were they just reflections they were now one.

A/N: Okay well I hoped you all liked it... ^^;;; I rarily post naughty stuff even if I come up with hundreds of ideas for it. ;;; So... yeah... thanks for all the reviews mainly. I hope it was good enough to "satisfy" all you hungry fans. ^ ^ That's the end of this story so now it's officialy complete. I hope you review.


End file.
